Gonnabebatman
Chloe Valens, 12 years old, immediately following the murder of her parents. Because of this, while she still has the same desires for revenge as a Chloe normally would, she's yet to remove herself from her noble upbringing and femininity. Being immediately encountered with many friends after losing her parents is also a key aspect which has so far made her personality and actions greatly contrast the usual Chloe's. She isn't even in love with Senel. Nope, much worse; she's in love with Moses instead. Something of a problem child, though no matter what, she always refers to everyone by "sir" or "madam". Background Information In-game History (actually most of this is fanon history because the actual game only gave bare-bones details about Chloe's past) Chloe was born and raised in Gadoria by a noble family. Her father was a skilled swordsman, as his father, father before him, and so on carried on a lineage of knighthood. Chloe, however, was more like her mother and never intended to take up the sword at any point in her lifetime. She had an interest in cooking, cleaning, and sewing to essentially prepare her for what she expected would be the rest of her life once she married and bore children at the age of fifteen, which was the age of consent in her society. She was also highly interested in fashion and was often looked highly upon by her peers for her quality of wardrobe, as well as her long, beautiful hair, which she always prided herself on. Chloe made a hobby out of spending extra time to make things look neat and aesthetically pleasing. She was a witness to several friends and neighbors of hers getting married off at a young age, and figured it would only be a matter of time before the man of her dreams swept her off her feet and start a family of their own. However, in high society, many arranged marriages were between young women and much older men, mainly for monetary purposes between the families regardless if the husband and wife actually loved each other. Chloe figured her situation to be unique in that the House of Valens was always a wealthy and highly-revered commodity and would never have a need for a marriage solely based for monetary gain. So, Chloe set her goals high and promised herself she would only marry for love. This is not to say she would not marry a man due to a large age gap; she had seen some marriages with age gaps work splendidly despite the initial causes for union. Her actions later on would prove that her tastes in men can be quite questionable at times, but Chloe's love was always pure and unconditional for everyone she knew. For their services in combat, not to mention their general charitable nature and humane treatment of the common folk, the Valens family was widely-loved and respected throughout Gadoria. However, everything changed for Chloe one rainy night. While out with her parents on their way back from a party in their carriage, a thief recklessly attacked the family for their money. Not even giving Chloe's parents the chance to respond (or defend themselves), he killed both of them on the spot right before Chloe's eyes. Devastated and still in shock of the tragedy, Chloe only memorized minimal details of the assailant before she blacked out. Most notably, she remembered the man had a snake tattoo on his arm. After Chloe recovered from passing out, she found herself still outside, but in a completely different area with no rain, no criminal, no bloody corpses, and no carriage. It was at this point she figured that her parents' murderer had killed her off as well and sent her to the afterlife, when in reality, she was instantaneously sent to the Dressing Room. Dressing Room Personality Relationships Category:Characters